Fine By Me
by purplepagoda
Summary: The most straight laced people, always keep the biggest secrets. Jane doesn't want to share hers. But, what happens, when the fun you have with Mr. Rightnow, turns into something more? What happens when she finds herself wanting more? Will she finds herself falling, for her partner? Can she keep it a secret? Or, will she put her career, and everything she's worked for, on the line?
1. Fun And Games

He looks at her, and smiles. The only light, is from the moon, peering in her window. He rolls over, reaching for his boxers.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"I should go. You never know when your mother may pop in."

"That only happened once, and not to you."

"Are you still caught up with the one that got away?"

"I am tired of looking for mister right."

"You know that this is going to come back, and bite us in the ass, don't you?"

"I don't care."

"You know that we've stayed up, way too late," he reminds her.

"The morning wake up call is going to be hell," she adds.

"I'll bring you coffee."

"You're so good to me."

"How is it, that I always end up here, in your bed? We shouldn't be here, not together. It's against the laws of nature."

"Against the laws of nature? How do you figure?"

"Because it can't always be this good."

"But, it always is," she argues.

"Until tomorrow morning, when you make me blush, and you pray that no one notices."

"You blush all of the time," she points out.

"This is a bad idea."

"You say that every time."

"Jane, that is because it's true. It is a bad idea."

She pulls the sheet up, around her, naked body. Her toes touch his leg. She rolls onto her side, to look at him. Her elbow rests on the mattress, and her hand rests on her palm. She flips her hair out of her face, and smiles, devilishly.

"I don't like that look on your face," he admits.

She reaches over him. She opens the drawer, to the bedside table, next to him. She pulls something out. He catches a glimpse, of something shiny.

"After being handcuffed to a bed, by a pervert, you're really willing to..."

She cuts him off, with a stifled laugh, "They're not for me," she reveals.

"Oh."

Before he can protest she has him handcuffed, to her bedpost. She laughs.

"No," he argues.

"I like to be in control."

"I always let you be in control. I'm just not sure how I feel about being handcuffed to your bed."

"I'll leave you one free hand."

"Jane..."

"Don't be such a baby."

"I should get going. I've already stayed too long."

"Are you afraid that we're going to get caught?"

"Aren't you?"

"It's part of the game," she points out.

"I am tired of playing games."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

He leans forward, and grabs her, with his free hand. He kisses her. She falls on top of him. The sheet is barely between them.

A couple of hours later, she stirs, when she feels him crawl out of bed. She reaches over, and grabs his arm.

"Not yet," she argues.

He sets on the edge of the bed, with no shirt on, wearing his boxers. The moon has moved, and the room is now very dark. She wraps the sheet around her. She scoots closer to him. Her knees rest on the mattress, and she wraps her arms around him, from behind. She kisses his shoulder. He touches her hand.

"It's almost five o'clock. I've got to go."

"You always go."

"You know that we can't do this, forever. Eventually, one of us is going to meet someone, that we want to be with. And then, this charade is going to be over."

"Stay."

"I can't."

"But..."

"If I stay, I'm just your dirty little secret."

"And if you go?"

"I'm still your dirty little secret, but no one else will know."

"You're no fun," she whines.

"Don't make me tell our little secret."

"Who would you tell?"

"Who would make you squirm, the most? Korsak? Maura? Your mother?"

She gives him a playful push, "Ok, you can go now."

"My place, next time?"

"We'll see," she plays with him.

He leaves the room, and she rolls over, and falls back asleep. She doesn't bother to cover up. The alarm rings, too soon. She's barely hit snooze, when someone knocks on her door. She ignores whoever is knocking. Her phone starts buzzing. She reaches over on the nightstand. She grabs the hand, and silences it. The knocking starts up again. Now, it's louder.

"Open up!" a voice calls.

Barely awake, Jane pulls on the first thing that she comes in contact with. It just happens to be a pair of boy-shorts, and a tank top. She makes her way to the door, in bare feet. She doesn't look at the peephole, she just opens the door.

Maura looks at her, in disbelief. She shakes her head.

"Morning, I brought coffee," Maura offers, in a chipper tone.

"Too early. Not awake yet."

"Get awake, we've got a case."

"But..."

"Go get in the shower, we have a murder to solve."

Jane groans, as she walks away. "I'll be out in a few," she reveals, from the bathroom. She takes a quick shower, making sure to scrub any scent off of her. She washes her hair, and then gets out of the shower. She pulls her wet hair into a ponytail, and quickly gets dressed. She returns to the living room, and takes her cup of coffee, from Maura.

"You look exhausted."

"I was up late last night."

"Couldn't sleep, again? Are you having nightmares, again."

"Yeah, something like that," Jane lies.


	2. Suspicious Mind

She's lying in his bed, tangled in his sheets. She smells like his cologne. She's a grown woman, who can make her own decisions, and mistakes. But, suddenly she feels a little bit guilty. She had been behaving like teenager, and.. his voice cuts into her train of though.

"Jane?"

"Hm?"

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Why aren't you?"

"Because you're breathing too loudly."

"I can go."

"You don't have to go."

"How long do you think that we can do this?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"No."

"We've already been doing this, on, and off, for almost three years."

"How long do you think that we can keep it up?"

"I don't know, why?"

"What happens when someone finds out?"

"Since when are you worried that someone will find out?"

"We could lose our jobs."

"We won't."

"You don't know that."

"Jane, either one of this can end this, at any time."

"End what? What exactly are we doing here?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"It's just sex."

"Just?"

"There is no relationship."

"Our relationship is outside of this room," he reminds her.

"But, we're not together."

"I never said that we were," he tells her.

"I..."

"Do you want to be?" he questions, out of the blue.

"No," she answers quickly.

"So, what's with the game of twenty questions?"

"I just have this nagging feeling, in the pit of my stomach, that something bad is about to happen."

"Jane, something bad happens every single day."

"I know."

"But?"

"I don't want this to end," she admits.

"How long can this really last? I mean this fling can't last forever."

"I just asked you that."

"I don't know the answer."

"Neither do I," she argues.

"Can we not talk about it?"

"What else do you suggest that we do?"

"Sleep, or... just about anything else."

"Sleep," she votes.

"Ok," he rolls onto his side of the bed.

He knows better than to get too close. She wasn't one who wanted to be cuddled. She needed her space, she always had. That's why he's surprised, when she rolls towards him. He rolls over to look at her.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

She doesn't say anything. He scoots closer, and wraps his arms around her. She doesn't move. She doesn't protest. He brushes the hair out of her face.

"Goodnight partner."

"Night," she yawns.

She falls asleep, before he does. She falls asleep in his arms. She rests her head against his chest. His hand rests on her back. Her hand rests on his side. Eventually he falls asleep, to the sound of her snoring.

He jerks into consciousness, at the sound of his alarm. He turns it off, and then opens his eyes. She remains in the same spot. He gently shakes her. She groans.

"Jane, wake up!"

"Not now," she whines.

"Jane, it's seven o'clock."

Her eyes open wide. She looks at him, in panic.

"You fell asleep."

"I stayed here, all night?"

"We have to go to work."

Jane bolts from the bed. She collects her clothing, and leaves. She drives across town, and climbs in her own shower. When she gets out, she finds that she hasn't done laundry. She reaches into her closet, and pulls out the only clean items left. She quickly checks her reflection in the mirror. Before she reaches her door, her phone rings, and she's getting called to a crime scene.

When she arrives at the scene, Maura is the first person she sees. Maura furrows her brow.

"Casual Friday? You know that it's Tuesday, right?"

"I didn't have any clean laundry."

"So a t-shirt, a blazer, and jeans seemed like a good idea to you?"

"All of my other clothes are dirty. My pants are all wrinkled from sitting in a pile, in the laundry hamper."

"Why didn't you do laundry, after work, yesterday? We were only here till seven."

"Maybe, because I forgot."

"How do you forget?"

"Would you stop questioning me, so that we can get to work?"

Maura rolls her eyes, and squats, next to the body.

Hours later, Jane is standing in autopsy, with Maura. She watches Maura, but her mind is elsewhere. She doesn't twirl her hair. Instead, she picks at her cuticle. Maura looks up, at her.

"Jane, stop," Maura warns.

"Stop what?"

"Picking," Maura tells her.

"Sorry," Jane's hand falls to her side.

Maura's gaze doesn't budge.

"What?"

"What's up with you, lately?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lies.


	3. Lie

"Have you been seeing someone?"

"No, what makes you think that?"

"You just seem..." Maura tries to put her finger on it, "like you're hiding something."

"First of all, I generally don't hide things from you, and second of all, why would I hide that?"

"I don't know," Maura admits.

"You should get back to work, so that you can identify the murder weapon," Jane suggests.

Maura returns to the body, but after a few seconds she looks at Jane, again.

"Unless," Maura begins.

Jane cuts her off, "Unless, what?"

"Unless there is a reason you wouldn't want to me to know."

"Like what?" Jane rolls her eyes.

"It's someone that I know."

"That, is impossible," Jane scoffs.

"You don't know everyone that I know."

"It is impossible, because I'm not seeing anyone," Jane clarifies.

"I didn't say dating," Maura clarifies.

"How else would I see them?" Jane squints.

"Maybe it's less of a social call, and more of a booty call," Maura responds.

"Maura!"

"What? Jane, everyone has needs."

"I am shocked, that you would even suggest such a thing," Jane tries to pull of a sincere tone.

"Yet, you are feigning your sincerity, why?"

"Maura, the dead body," Jane points, "That is what we are supposed to be talking about."

"I can work, and talk at the same time," Maura points out.

"Not very well."

"That was rude."

"And, your comments weren't?"

"Not, if they are truthful."

"What is that supposed to mean, that mine aren't?" Jane raises an eyebrow.

"You've been having sex," Maura states in an accusatory, yet matter-of-fact tone.

"Is that a question?"

"A statement," Maura admits.

"What makes you think that? And, it sounds more like an accusation."

"Your posture," Maura points out.

"My posture? Really?"

"You're relaxed," Maura adds.

"That doesn't mean anything, other than I had a cup of coffee, or..."

"Sex. I am going to have to go with the latter."

"Can we talk about something else?"

"For example?"

"Are you having sex?"

"I am performing an autopsy."

"I don't mean right this minute."

"I am not."

"Why won't you accept my answer, when I tell you that?"

"Because it's simply not true."

"You don't know that."

"You always do your laundry," Maura points out, as she looks at wound.

"I forgot."

"And the other morning, when I was at your apartment, there was a sock," Maura adds.

"A sock? What are you talking about?" Jane questions, furrowing her brow.

"There was a men's dress sock, halfway under the couch."

"Maura, I think that you should stick to your job."

"What does that mean?"

"You are a medical examiner, not a detective. Why don't you leave the detective work, up to me? It was my sock," Jane lies.

"Since when do you wear men's socks?"

"It wasn't a man's sock."

"It most certainly was."

"How do you know, if you could only see half of it?"

"Your feet are not that big," Maura points out.

"You got all of this, from a sock?"

"And some other clues."

"I don't want to know. I am going to go back to work now. When you actually find something, case related, let me know."

"You're being rude. I would tell you."

"There is nothing to tell," Jane insists, as she walks away.

She gets home that night, just after ten. By eleven, there is someone knocking on her door. She doesn't check the peephole, she just unlocks the door. She opens the door. He doesn't hesitate to step in. She closes the door behind him. She twists the deadbolt, as he moves towards her.

"Wait!" she tells him.

"Wait? That's a new request," he admits.

She moves towards the couch. She stops at the coffee table. She picks up an evidence bag, off the table. She holds it up, for him to see.

"Why is my sock, in an evidence bag?"

"You can't leave your crap here," she tells him.

"It's a sock. I think that you'll survive."

"I almost didn't."

He furrows his brow, "Can we talk about this, later?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"No?"

"Maura saw this sock, the other morning, when she was over."

"So?"

"She asked me about it."

"You should have lied, and said that it was yours."

"I did, but you know Maura. She knows too much, about everything. She knew that it was a men's sock."

"So?"

"She asked me who I was seeing."

"You're not seeing anyone."

"When I told her that, she explained that she didn't necessarily mean socially."

"What exactly did she ask you?"

"She asked me who I was having sex with?"

"What did you say?" his cheeks burn.

"I lied."

"Good."

"But, it's Maura. She knows that I was lying."


	4. Holes

"You're worried that she'll find out?"

"Yes," Jane confirms.

"She won't tell anyone, will she?"

"Not necessarily, but she wouldn't lie, if someone asked her. She can't, it gives her hives."

"So, then we'll just have to be more careful. That's all."

"Ok."

"Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"You don't want to do this, anymore," he responds.

She smiles, stepping closer to him. "I never said that," she answers, pulling at his tie. Her fingers gracefully untie the knot that tethers the tie to his collar.

* * *

The next several days pass, without Maura mentioning it, again. It's Sunday, and Jane is busy cleaning the apartment. She gets the kitchen, and the living room done in no time. She scrubs her way through the bathroom. She empties the trash, in each room, as she goes.

Finally, she reaches her bedroom. She strips all of the bedclothes, and tosses them into the laundry basket. She shoves it out of her way, temporarily. She vacuums, and dusts, and puts her laundry away. She reaches for the waste paper basket, that is strategically located between the bed, and the bedside stand. She pulls the bag out, and begins to tie it, when she catches a glimpse, of something, between the bed, and bedside stand. She finds a glove, and then fishes it out. She rolls her eyes, when realizes what it is.

"Really? The trashcan is right there," she groans.

She reaches for the trash bag. She holds it out, away from her, with two fingers, as she attempts to loosen the knot in the bag. She eventually gets it open. Right before she tosses it inside, she notices something. She tosses it, inside, and ties the bag. She returns to the kitchen, and throws the smaller bag, inside the larger one. She grabs the trash bag, and the basket of laundry. She drops the bed clothes in the washing machine, on her way out to the dumpster.

By the time she makes it inside, her stomach is in knots. She thoroughly scrubs her hands, and then reaches for her phone. She sends a text message to Frost. A few moments later she receives a message from Maura. _About what?_, it reads. She furrows her brow, in confusion. She scans through the messages, and realizes that she sent her, _We need to talk_, message to Maura, by mistake. Jane makes something up, and responds to Maura. She dials Frost's number. She talks to him briefly, on the phone.

The following day, at work, Jane stands in autopsy, with Maura. She twirls her hair, in frustration. Once she realizes what she's doing she stops, hoping Maura won't notice. She hopes that Maura is too focused on her autopsy to pay much attention to her. She begins chewing on her nail.

Jane tries to focus on the autopsy. Maura puts her blade down, and looks up.

"Did you find something?" Jane inquires.

"Do you need to talk about something?"

"Huh? Are you talking about my text message yesterday? I thought that I told you..."

Maura cuts her off, "That, and the fact that you're twirling your hair, and biting your nails."

Jane instantly stops, "No, I'm good. Do you need to talk."

"Then what's with all of the nervous energy?"

"Nervous energy? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Did you and, your lover have a falling out?"

"My lover?" she raises an eyebrow.

Barry pushes through the doors. He hears the last two words. He looks at the two of them, but maintains his composure.

"I think, that I'll just come back," he offers.

"You stay, I'll go," Jane answers.

"But..."

"It's not what you think," Jane points out, "Maura is just imagining things."

"I was just coming to tell you that Korsak is back," Frost admits.

"With lunch?" Jane inquires.

"Yeah," He nods, leaving the room, quickly.

Jane turns, and looks at Maura.

"Did you?"

"No. How many times do I have to tell you, there is nobody?"

"Until it's true," Maura retorts.

"It is true."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because if I tell you, it won't end the questioning, it will just create more."

"Please," Maura's stomach growls.

"That reminds me, I'm going to go eat," Jane practically runs out of the room.

By the time that she reaches her desk, she feels guilty, for leaving Maura. She takes her sandwich, and returns to the basement. Maura is sitting in her office. Jane takes a seat, across the desk from her.

"Do you want half?" Jane offers.

"Ok, but I'm still annoyed with you," Maura nods.

Jane takes a bite of her sandwich, and rolls her eyes.

"Do you remember how mad you got, when I didn't tell you about Ian?"

"Vaguely," Jane says, between bites.

"Please just tell me."

"I..."

"Come on, what's the big deal?"

"Can't any part of my life remain private?" Jane responds.

"No. What's going on? Did you break up, or..."

"No. We are not in a relationship," Jane admits.

"So what are you admitting to?"

"You may have been right."

"But you ended it? Or he did?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"Then, what's bothering you?"

"Holes," Jane responds.

"Holes? I don't understand. Are we talking about emotional holes? As in a void in your life, or..."

"No," Jane scowls.

"Of course not, you're Jane Rizzoli, you don't talk about feelings."

"I _feel_ as if, I could puke."

"What are you talking about?" Maura questions.

"Nothing," Jane answers, sighs.


	5. Deal With It

"Physical holes," is Jane's answer.

"Physical holes. Are we still talking about the same thing?"

"Yes," Jane confirms.

"Then, I don't understand."

"More of a rip, than a hole."

"Huh?"

"Yesterday, I decided that I would spend the day cleaning."

"You usually clean on Sunday's, if you're off, so why are you telling me that?"

"Just listen," Jane insists.

"Ok."

"I was cleaning, and I found something, that no one wants to find."

"Dust bunnies?" Maura furrows her brow, in confusion.

"Worse than that," Jane says, seriously.

"Mildew?" Maura guesses.

"Something distressing," Jane clarifies.

"Mold?"

Jane shakes her head, "No. Do you think that I'm a pig?"

"People don't realize that one of the dirtiest places in their home is the seal on the refrigerator. It can be home to bacteria, viruses, mold..."

Jane cuts her off, "Have you ever watched my mother clean?"

"Yes," Maura admits.

"So have I. It's where I learned to clean."

"She is very meticulous. She never misses the seal on the refrigerator door."

"Neither do I."

"Oh. So what did you find?"

"Something worse than a sock, under the couch," she makes fun of Maura.

"Ha, ha. What did you find?"

"A condom, under the bed."

"I don't think that I needed to know that."

"No, just listen."

"Fine," Maura agrees.

"I was emptying the trash can, in the bedroom, and I guess somehow the trashcan got missed, on this particular..."

"Encounter," Maura supplies.

"Anyway..."

Maura cuts her off, "What does this have to do with holes?"

"I am getting to that."

"Wait? There were holes in it?"

"Not exactly," she responds.

"That's good. Holes are bad."

"Would you stop interrupting, and just listen?"

"Yes," Maura nods.

"It's worse than a hole."

"What's worse than a hole?"

"It broke."

"What?!"

"I didn't know, until, I found it, yesterday."

"Are you sure that it didn't happen after the fact?"

"Oh, you know what, you're right. I bet that the dust bunnies under my bed hopped on it, and it broke," Jane responds sarcastically.

"So, no?"

"No."

"That's..."

"Bad."

"It's not that bad. I am sure that you use back up birth control, so the likelihood of..."

Jane doesn't say anything, she just starts shaking her head.

"Why are you shaking your head? No? Jane, you are old enough to know..."

"I know, I know. I always do..."

"But?"

"I ran out a couple of weeks ago, and I haven't gotten a new prescription."

"Statistically speaking, the chances are still very low."

"Statistically, I know that."

"So..."

"But, I am still freaking out."

"In a few weeks, you can do a test, and find out for sure."

"I don't want to wait a few weeks."

"You don't really have a choice," Maura points out.

"I know."

"Did you tell him?"

"Tell who?"

"Your mystery man?"

"He knows."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing."

"Why won't you tell me who it is?"

"Because you can't lie."

"I am not sure why that is relevant."

"Don't worry about it."

That night, she finds herself, in bed, but not alone. She listens to him, as he breathes. She tries to be quiet, her deep sighing elicits his attention.

"What do you want?" he questions.

"To talk," she admits.

"Jane, you hate talking."

"I know that, but..."

"You're not pregnant, now go to sleep."

"But what if..."

He cuts her off, "You know that I hate playing the what if game with you," he warns.

"Yeah, because you always lose."

"If you were pregnant, we would just have to deal with it."

"And what, exactly would that entail?" Jane quizzes.

"We would have to tell the truth."

"The truth?" Jane raises an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"All of it?" she gulps.


End file.
